


Reflections

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: Arin and Dan decide to go to a New Year's Eve party.





	

“Guys, there’s fifteen minutes until the ball drops!” Ross exclaimed, eliciting cheers from the rest of the crowd. 

The music was blasting so loud that Arin could barely even hear himself think, let alone anyone he had tried to talk to that night. The party was full of people he knew and their friends, who he was certain to get along with, but he could barely hold a conversation with anyone due to the noise. He almost felt alone despite being surrounded by so many people. Parties like this definitely were not his thing.

Arin excused himself from the conversation he had been in and began to wander around the party, weaving through the crowd of people dancing in the middle of the room, trying to find Dan. They had come together and maybe Dan would be okay if they had left a bit early, rather than staying the night like they had intended to. Arin was pushed around between the dancing bodies and almost tripped once, but managed to right himself before he fell into anyone. He quickly brushed himself off and continued through the crowd. Once he had made it to the other side of the crowd, he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. 

Arin frowned. He hadn’t seen Dan amidst the crowd. Maybe he had gone to get something to eat? The kitchen of the house they were at was open as well, housing tons of food and drinks for everyone to snack on. 

Arin walked into the kitchen, eyes scanning the area then his mouth forming into a scowl once he realized that the only people who were in there were a couple making out against the counter. He sighed and grabbed a handful of pretzels and stuffed them into his mouth before walking back out of the kitchen. 

In the few seconds Arin had been in the kitchen, it seemed like the crowd of people dancing had doubled. People were coming in from the backyard, and Arin decided to check there next. He slid along the wall and made it outside, shivering once the cold night air hit him. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked around.

There were only a couple people left outside, one group of friends sitting by a campfire and another familiar head of hair sitting against the wall of the house, far from the back door. His knees were pulled against his chest and his head was leaned back against the wall, eyes up to the sky. 

Arin smiled sadly and walked over to him quietly, his feet hitting the pavement being the only sound around them besides the muted conversation of the other group of people. He sat down next to Dan, looking up to the sky as well, the two of them watching the stars, relishing in the quiet between them. 

After a minute or so of quiet, Arin spoke up.

“You doing okay?” he asked softly.

Dan sighed, still keeping his head up towards the sky. “Yeah, I’m alright. Just thinking about this past year.”

Arin smiled and took one of Dan’s hands, lacing their fingers together. “Yeah? What about it?”

Dan looked down at their joined hands and smiled softly, squeezing Arin’s hand and rubbing his thumb along Arin’s skin. 

“About how many things I’ve accomplished this year. We had so many live shows and concerts and great projects to be able work on, and I just can’t believe I’ve come so far, y’know? This is everything I’ve ever wanted out of life, and I feel like soon it’ll all slip away and I won’t have anything. I’m scared to get used to being this happy,” Dan said, his voice quiet, almost delicate. 

“Hey,” Arin said just as softly, catching Dan’s attention and making him look up so their eyes met. “I’m not going to let that happen to you. I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure you’re as happy as you can be, okay?”

Dan laughed softly, “And I’ve been thinking about you, too. About our relationship and how lucky I am to have you not only as my boyfriend, but just in my life. You’re amazing and I couldn’t ask for someone better in my life.”

“Well now you’re just being sappy,” Arin teased, grinning down at his boyfriend.

“You know me, always the one being ridiculously cheesy.” Dan smiled back and then looked back up to the sky, the silence enveloping them again. 

They stayed like that for a couple minutes, their hands still laced together, staring at the stars. 

“Thank you,” Dan said, looking back to Arin, admiring the way Arin’s eyes sparkled and the faint smile on his face. “For everything.”

Arin’s smile widened and he looked to Dan, lifting their joined hands to press a kiss to the back of Dan’s hand. Dan’s face blushed pink in response, looking up at Arin and smiling shyly. 

“I should be the one thanking you,” Arin said. 

Dan laughed and shook his head lightly, “Nah, man.”

The two of them jumped when loud cheering erupted from inside and the sound of cheap fireworks going off came from the street out front. 

Arin grinned and let go of Dan’s hand brought it up to cup Dan’s cheek, thumb rubbing across his cheekbone. He glanced down to Dan’s lips and licked his own, Dan watching him with a new intensity.

“Should we?” Arin asked, smirking lightly.

Dan laughed and nodded his head, leaning forward and capturing Arin’s lips in a kiss. His hands went up to cup Arin’s cheeks as well, pulling him closer. Arin grinned into the kiss and brought his hands down to grip onto Dan’s hips, tugging him onto his lap. Dan laughed and brought his arms up to wrap around Arin’s shoulders. Their lips slid together softly for a few moments before Dan pulled away, leaning his forehead against Arin’s and giggling quietly. 

“Happy New Year,” he said, nudging his nose against Arin’s.

Arin laughed and pressed another chaste kiss to Dan’s lips, “Happy New Year, baby.”


End file.
